


Turned up

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M, POV Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Based on tumblr gifs, koganphrancis points out that Ian touches Mickey’s ear when they're kissing.This came to mind





	

[The post](http://koganphrancis.tumblr.com/post/155858403198/ian-swiping-his-thumb-over-mickeys-ear-when-they)

Ian isn’t quite sure when he figured it out. At first he thought it was a flook, just something that happened in the moment. They didn’t always have moments, but when they did they were mind blowing and chaotic and crazy…yeah, crazy meant something else to him before all his Monica shit. It meant passion, it meant fighting for things, it meant chasing and being chased. Crazy meant wild and free. Crazy meant Mickey.

So no, it wasn’t a one-off. And he’s still not sure if he caused it or if it was always there, hidden behind all of Mickey’s walls until he told Ian there would always be a key under the mat for him. It didn’t start in the club but that’s when it meant something. Just the swipe of his thumb; involuntary it would seem. There was never a plan with them, so how could it have been thought of? But it happens…a swipe from soft hair over cartilage to soft cheek…and then back. Each pass like a switch…no, a dial, turning things up to one hundred real quick. And it keeps happening after that.

The next time he really thinks about it is when he’s remembering it…or being aware of it on purpose. He guesses it was there at the docks, interrupted by his false attempts to push away what he already wanted back. But now, it’s quick. Just a touch before they scramble into the backseat of a stolen jeep to get out what would always be in their systems, no matter who they were fucking. Ian feels it like looking at the speedometer, it speeds Mickey up and they get in gear. And they ride that feeling until they hit a wall. It comes out of nowhere even though Ian saw it up ahead. He just failed to tell Mickey until it was too late and he’d already tucked and rolled to safety.

Now when it happens, it slows them down, takes all the urgency out of the moment until all they know is each other.

His thumb passes over Mickey’s ear and it’s…crazy.


End file.
